


The World Of Walker

by mickalouis1899



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Zombie Apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickalouis1899/pseuds/mickalouis1899
Summary: It's an ordinary day in college, until the dead arrive. For some time, many students and teachers are absent because of a very serious illness but it is enough that some sick people are present that day for the college to be invaded.





	1. Disease

Damien POV:  
Another ordinary day at the college, it is noon Kewenn, Michael and I expected 1 pm before going to eat because there is more for us. Meanwhile, we talk a little of everything and nothing of course with all the sick people there are in this time of teachers, students and parents, we never had as many hours of leave in a week. Kewenn tapped me on the shoulder which withdraws me from my thoughts.  
«So you're in the Moon? »  
"What did you say? I ask  
"We were talking about the number of people who are sick at the college at the moment. They should stay home. "Michael comes  
"What!" There are sick people in the school, now? "I'm worried.  
"Yes."  
"Stop it's too scary, there are some who spits blood when he coughs." Kewenn Announces terrify.  
I look at the shocked ground I never thought it was so serious. Despite what you hear on the news, but I just hope that everything will work out. We keep talking for about 10 minutes and go eat at the self we get on a table at 4 and Mathilde, a girl we know all three since small, it makes us share his concerns by all what's going on right now. As usual, the bell rings while we are still in the self, the supervisor made us his usual threat "If you do that again, you will be stuck" frankly since the time, expected more. Kewenn, Michael and me we separate in different classes and meet only in 2 hours.  
2 hours later  
Break, we meet all three and we see Florian a friend Michael to meet and we get along quite well with him. He looks panicked and it turns round and round, we decided to go see. When we get there with tears in his eyes, he sat down without saying a Word when Michael finished by him to ask a question.  
"Florian is what's going on?  
Florian does not, move the head down when he eventually lifted his head, he looks at us and trying to talk.  
«It is... This is Alexander.» It does not continue. »  
Alexander is his best friend, I wonder what he has.  
"What, what is he? Kewenn read my mind.  
"Can you tell us, you know that you can trust us." I reassured him.  
"Finally, especially me." Michael said.  
Kewenn and I watch Michael that waved us to Florian who did a little smile  
"He... It is... Alexander died. "Florian burst into tears by telling us that.  
None of us said something, too shocked to continue the conversation when the bell rings makes us react. Florian it up and begins to go to her class when Kewenn gets up and grabs the arm Florian.  
"You can't go back to school must you stay calm after what you just told us, we'll stay with you."  
"You think?"  
Michael and me to move forward.  
"He's right."  
"Comes we have a corner where person not vat even not supervisors."  
"Ok thanks guys."  
We're heading to the place and Florian explains what happened.  
"Since this morning, he was wrong he was coughing and spitting blood in the class, he stood up and he fell and blood was coming out of his eyes, his mouth and his nose."  
He falls to the ground and cries any tears of his body. We stayed there for 30 minutes and we're heading to the toilet when you notice several people walking on the Court in class people don't have noticed. A supervisor arrives and tries to talk to people in their asking if they were going well but instead of answer he jump him and looks that he eats. We four we hide when all classes come out screaming, trying to leave the college but the day the barriers are closed to not get out of college without permission. Everybody does it bite. We're trying to find a solution when Kewenn offers something.  
"We should go to the gym nobody courses at this time."  
"But what the hell, is it? That's all what I can say. That is the only question that goes through the head.  
"I believe that they are the living dead." Michael Announces.  
"No, but it does not exist." Florian said completely petrified.  
"But we if in madman, for now we need to get safe and quickly."  
"It's true, this will." I say while starting from.  
Immediately, we run, we push people who try to catch us but when we get near the building of the teachers and the Kewenn infirmary room and I are separated from Florian and Michael continue their paths. Kewenn and I go to the infirmary and it shuts but people trying to break down the door, Kewenn and I are starting to no longer hold the door begins to open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter, I hope you liked it, I will publish the following as soon as possible but for the moment do not hesitate to leave comments to give me your opinion on the story.
> 
> In the next chapter : 
> 
> "I'm Jocelyn and this is Alexis."  
> "Hello."  
> "I'm Kewenn and here's Damien."  
> "Have you been bitten?"
> 
> "Are there two guys, one brown and one blond?"  
> "What are their names?"  
> "Florian and Michael"
> 
> "For now, we can stay here but I do not know if we can stay there forever."  
> "Do you think, that we should leave?"  
> "I'm not sure it's a good idea."


	2. Proposal

POV Kewenn:

It's been 2 hours now that Damien and I have locked in the infirmary. Damien is asleep for an hour, I noticed that there is more noise outside, I look out the window and sees a lot of corpse and people who move. I wake up Damien offer to go out and get out of here. Damien gets up and looks at me.  
"That is what is happening?  
"Nothing precisely, we should try to get out." I propose.  
"I don't know, it's too risky."  
"Yes, but we won't stay here until you die."  
He looks worried, and makes me a nod to make one. I open the door no one, you're in the hallway you see someone on the ground, a supervisor, he's trying to catch us, and Damien approaches him.  
"Sir?"  
"Damien, you shouldn't go anywhere near him."  
"He may need help."  
"No Damien, retreating."  
It continues to move forward.  
"DAMIEN! I'll scream.  
The attendant rises and advances on Damien, I catch him and Damien falls on me and the supervisor of course and tries to bite him.  
"NO!" Stop it! »  
Damien can't seem to remember at this time I believe it's over and I feel a liquid poured on me with a noise as if someone was banging on an object I look and notice that the supervisor is dead next to us there are two guys our age. They help us to pick ourselves up.  
"Thank you you saved us." I say relieved.  
"Nothing, my name is Jocelyn and behold Alexis." He told us with a smile.  
"Hi!" Alexis raises his hand in the air while speaking.  
"My name is Kewenn and this is Damien."  
"You have been bitten? Smile it Jocelyn becomes more serious.  
'No. What are you doing here? "I ask incredulous.  
"Well apparently, it saves your life." He smiled in a way quite mocking.  
Damien looks at him and made a slight smile.  
"We went to the self-looking for stuff to eat and drink, you come with us? Jocelyn asked.  
'Yes. No choice.  
We walk all three to the self, Damien and I took sharp wooden boards to defend us as Alexis and Jocelyn were coming from the gym baseball bats. I go back to speak with Alexis.  
"You were at the gym? I ask Alexis.  
'Yes.'  
"There are you?  
"No, there my sister Violet and other survivors of the college."  
"Teachers?  
'No, only students.'  
"How much?"  
"I don't know about 7 or 8.  
"What are there are two guys? A Brown and blond. »  
"You know, in all there are three blond and now three Brown with you and me but yes there is a Brown who arrived with a blond, what's their names?  
"Florian and Michael."  
"Oh yes it's them. You know them? »  
'Yes, it's friends”  
"Ok, don't worry they're fine."  
"Ok, thank you."  
We arrived at the self and we searched the kitchens, we have avoided the dead and we headed to the gym.  
5 minutes later.  
We arrived in front of the gym, I look around me there is no death. We I spot several faces most I don't know them, I'm looking for Michael but I can't and Florian also isn't here. Alexis speaks with a girl who I assume is his sister Violet and Jocelyn also speaks with a girl I know. I see other people present, there is a great guy and blonde and I agree finally someone, Mathilde, then did I show the presence of Mathilde to Damien blond comes close to us.  
"Hi, is Ilan." He extends his hand.  
"Hi, this is Kewenn and this is Damien." They shake his hand.  
"Hi!"  
Ilan smiled at us.  
"Where were you 2 hours?"  
"In the infirmary."  
"Tell me, Ilan, told us that our friends were here, they're called Michael and Florian, you know where they are?  
"Yes, come but they think're you dead, so they are a little... soft" it starts from.  
We follow Ilan to the room next door, we arrive in front of Michael and Florian, Florian to look asleep and Michael look at the ground when he hears we get he's watching us, he begins to smile and wake up Florian looking at us with eyes tired. The two get up and take us in their arms and Ilan comes out of the bathroom.  
"We thought you were dead." Michael tells us of one of comfort.  
"What happened?" Florian asked worried.  
"The dead have cut us the road and had to stay in the infirmary for 2 hours."  
"Yes, it was awful, I really thought that it only would be not made alive."  
"Yes, well okay you're okay, it's the main."  
"Yes..." »  
Florian goes.  
"How is he? Damien asked worried.  
"Earlier, when we went to the gym we saw Alexander in dead."  
"Oh hell, the poor you have... well... you see?  
"No on the spot we had nothing to do the right thing."  
"We should join the others." I propose already to thank Alexis and Jocelyn and also to meet everyone.  
'Yes. Florian is coming with us?” Damien asked.  
"He'd rather stay here."  
We join the others and Mathilde is coming towards us.  
"Hey, you okay?"  
"Yes."  
"You are here how? I ask.  
"Alexis and Violet rescued me."  
«Besides us two we're going to let you get to know the other. See earlier. »  
They go and Damien and I are going to Violet to know.  
"Hi! Violet right? »  
"Yes and you, it's Kewenn and Damien my brother told me about you in the ways that you two met."  
«Yes your brother and Jocelyn rescued us we owe them the life.»  
"You don't their owe it's normal but now you're both stuck with us."  
"Don't worry, we prefer it." Damien said, smiling.  
"Alexis is your little brother or big brother" I asked curious.  
"Why you asking me this question?  
"For you to know." I say quietly.  
"Okay, we're false twins."  
"Serious? As in star wars. "Damien said.  
"Yes if you want but it's not really like them."  
"How it?” I ask incredulous.  
"We're triplets me, Alexis and Adrien, he and Alexis are real twins but he is not with us, unfortunately.  
"I'm sorry, I hope that you will find it." Damien put his hand on his shoulder.  
"Well, I leave you later."  
'Ok by' they say at the same time.

In the evening.

Damien and I got to know the girl who was with Jocelyn, she is called Myriam and it's his girlfriend. We talked a bit with Jocelyn, Alexis and Ilan. Florian begins to recover from its adventure of the day and then we stayed with Michael and Matilde.  
It's 9:00 p.m about eating, Alexis inside and speaks with Jocelyn. Alexis hand sit then Jocelyn brings us all for we announce something.  
"So that's today, we all was lucky to have survived not as its people dead outside in college our friends, teachers, supervisors, and others. Alexis went outside and noticed that undead are in front of the gate just in front of the gym... "  
"But they can't go home? Florian asks scared.  
'No.' Alexis says.  
"For now, we can stay here, but I don't know if we can stay there forever."  
"Do you think we should go? Myriam asks.  
"I'm not sure this is a good idea." Mathilde intervenes.  
"I think we should vote. So who is to go to college? "Jocelyn offers.  
More nobody speaks and we think about Jocelyn's proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter, the first chapter was mainly done to introduce the characters. The next chapter, the worries with the dead will begin but also with certain characters.
> 
> In the next chapter:
> 
> "I suggest that we go to your house and see if your family is still alive."  
> "Serious? I do not think they are, but I need to know."
> 
> "I know you, you try to forget and I understand but you can trust me"  
> "Why are we staying here?"  
> "Do you prefer to go outside?"  
> "I mean, why do we continue to live in a world like this?"  
> "Do not you want to commit suicide anyway?"
> 
> "We should go get them."  
> "We can not risk doing that."  
> "We can not leave them alone against his things, it's been over 2:30 now that they are gone."


End file.
